Par Perfeito
by Mariana Taisho
Summary: Kagome Higurashi manteve um segredo extraordinário por mais de 10 anos: ela está apaixonada pelo melhor amigo de seu irmão, Inuyasha Taisho. Após o casamento de seu irmão mais velho com o seu grande amor, Kagome finalmente está pronta para revelar seus sentimentos para Inuyasha, e convencê-lo do que ela já sabe: que eles pertencem um ao outro.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome Higurashitomou mais um gole de sua taça, fechou os olhos e emitiu um leve gemido de satisfação. Champanhe é a bebida mais saborosa e fabulosa do mundo. E depois de consumir quatro taças desse líquido espumante delicioso nas últimas duas horas, ela se considerava uma bela de uma especialista. Aliás, decidiu, dando mais um gole, era algo tão maravilhoso que nunca beberia mais nada além de champanhe.

Ela soluçou alto, e a força do soluço foi tanta que a fez pular da cadeira. Ela levou a mão à boca e olhou ao redor. Felizmente, apenas alguns poucos convidados do casamento continuavam lá e, a não ser pelo Sr. Sampson — seu professor de matemática da oitava série — sentado na mesa ao lado, ninguém pareceu notar. Um segundo soluço sobreveio, ela então prendeu a respiração e começou a contar em silêncio. Quando a contagem chegou a trinta, baixou a mão e soltou o ar com todas as suas forças, levantando sua franja.

Em seguida, soluçou novamente. Ela bufou uma risada. O Sr. Sampson franziu a testa em desaprovação enquanto ajudava sua esposa a vestir o casaco para partir. Kagome sorriu, levantou a taça em direção a ele em um brinde silencioso e bebeu o resto do líquido de um gole só. Ele balançou a cabeça e apressou a Sra. Sampson para fora da sala de jantar.

Suspirando, sonhadora, Kagome colocou o cotovelo na mesa e apoiou o queixo na mão, enquanto observava seu irmão, Souta, e sua noiva dançando ao som da música lenta. Eles eram os únicos na pista de dança, o que tornava ainda mais doce à visão dos dois com os corpos totalmente entrelaçados.

Souta e Kanna eram, obviamente, loucos um pelo outro. Melhor ainda, Kanna e Ayame, a pequena filha de Souta já tinha estabelecido um forte vínculo. Quem teria pensado que seu irmão, um policial certinho de uma pequena cidade, iria encontrar o amor verdadeiro com uma autêntica meSango rebelde da cidade grande?

Deus, isso era tão romântico.

Kagome serviu-se mais da bebida mais saborosa e fabulosa do mundo com a mão que estava livre, mas como sua cabeça parecia extraordinariamente pesada, não conseguiu erguê-la para beber. Apenas guiou a taça à boca e se inclinou para a frente até que pudesse sorver algum líquido.

Mas não era a única que tinha sido contagiada pelo clima de romance daquele dia. Horas antes, notou o irmão de Kanna, Miroku, dançando com Sango Carlson, uma amiga sua do colegial. Eles devem ter decidido fazer algo para aplacar as faíscas que seus corpos lançaram no ar, porque pouco tempo depois Kagome os avistou entrando na camionete de Miroku. Do jeito que agiram, como dois adolescentes escapulindo juntos, Kagome supôs que eles não gostariam que ninguém soubesse que estava bem... escapulindo juntos. Por mim, tudo bem, pensou Kagome. Ela sabia ser dis... Ela torceu o nariz e procurou a palavra certa. Ela sabia como ser... disparatada? Dissimulada? Dis... dis... Enfim, sabia como manter um segredo. Afinal, há dez anos mantinha um bem grande, não é mesmo?

Ela esquadrinhou o salão novamente, procurando o único, o único homem capaz de fazer seu coração palpitar. Inuyasha Taisho, com seu cabelo loiro desgrenhado, olhos escuros, sorriso torto e raciocínio rápido, era a sua alma gêmea. Ela sorriu. E lá estava ele, incrivelmente sexy em seu terno escuro. Estava de pé perto do bar e — Kagome estreitou os olhos para enxergar melhor

— Flertando com Kikyou, sua prima gostosona?

Kagome tamborilou com os dedos na lateral de sua taça. Manteve seu amor por Inuyasha em segredo por todos esses anos. Ninguém mais sabia; ninguém tinha a menor ideia de que ela e Inuyasha estavam destinados a ficar juntos. Nem mesmo Inuyasha.

Mas tudo isso estava prestes a mudar, decidiu, ao bater a mão livre sobre a mesa e se levantar. O salão girou um pouco, mas segurou firme até que as coisas se endireitaram novamente. Ela pegou a garrafa de champanhe com uma das mãos, a taça com a outra, ergueu os dois braços para fora um pouco para obter equilíbrio e deu um passo cuidadoso e cambaleante em direção ao bar. Estava indo pegar o seu homem

Inuyasha Taishotentava se concentrar no que a mulher na frente dele estava dizendo. Mas, apesar de Kikyou ser uma gata, de cabelo loiro e corpo escultural — três de seus traços favoritos —, ele não conseguia cultivar mais que um interesse passageiro.

Kikyou parou de tagarelar sobre seu trabalho como assistente jurídica e olhou para ele com expectativa. O que ela havia dito? Sem ter a menor ideia, Inuyasha tratou de armar um meio sorriso e acenou com a cabeça, o que pareceu ter funcionado, já que apertou o seu braço e continuou a falar. Inuyasha tomou um gole de cerveja. Deve haver algo de errado com ele. Por que mais ficaria frio diante daquela mulher?

— Com licença — disse uma voz feminina rouca atrás dele. Um arrepio de antecipação subiu sua espinha... Mas aquela ansiedade murchou quando se virou e encontrou um par de olhos cinzentos familiares.

— Ei, gênio maluco — disse ele, ignorando o modo como seu estômago se revirou ao vê-la. — Como é que andam as coisas?

O olhar que Kagome lhe lançou por ter mencionado seu antigo apelido — que ele e Souta lhe deram quando tinha 8 anos e desde então a perseguia — deveria ter feito seu sangue gelar. Só que foi subitamente tomado por uma onda de calor.

Ele discretamente colocou a palma de sua mão contra a testa para verificar se estava com febre, já que não conseguia entender sua falta de interesse em Kikyou nem a reação completamente descabida que teve em relação a Kagome. Ele devia estar ficando doente.

— Eu odeio interromper — disse Kagome —, mas a tia Kagura está procurando por você, Kikyou.

Inuyasha franziu o cenho. Ele não conseguia evitar achar que ela estava mentindo, tanto quando disse não querer interromper quanto sobre a mãe de Kikyou estar procurando por ela. Ora, era um policial, é o seu trabalho detectar mentiras.

— Eu volto já — Kikyou disse, passando os dedos nas costas de sua mão. — Então, talvez possamos encontrar um lugar um pouco mais — ela lançou um olhar cortante para Kagome, que desviou os olhos — reservado para conversar.

Ela saiu e Kagome prontamente tomou seu lugar. Ele deu um passo para trás para não ficar em seu caminho, e não porque a visão dela naquele vestido preto revelando cada curva fizesse seu pulso acelerar.

Kagome encostou-se ao bar, o que por si só era incomum, uma vez que não era do tipo que se inclina. Ela era mais do tipo ombros para trás, coluna reta e postura perfeita.

— De nada — disse ela.

Ele piscou. — E por que eu deveria agradecer?

Por que ele deveria ser grato a ela, fora pelo fato de estar usando esse vestido? Deus me ajude _._ E aqueles sapatos sensuais de salto alto deixando os lindos dedos à mostra...

Algo se eriçou dentro dele, algo que ele brutalmente reprimiu. Só de pensar em como estava linda, sentia-se totalmente errado, já que era a irmãzinha de seu melhor amigo.

E não era só isso. Kaede e Myouga Higurashi, pais de Souta, tinham tratado Inuyasha como seu próprio filho desde que seu pai partiu. Inúmeras vezes, eles permitiram que dormisse em seu sofá, que os acompanhasse em passeios familiares e deixavam claro que Inuyasha sempre teria um abrigo em sua casa.

Quando Inuyasha passou por uma fase difícil durante a adolescência e sua mãe não conseguia nem conversar com ele, foi Myouga que o endireitou. Quando Inuyasha quis convidar uma garota para sair pela primeira vez, foi a Myouga que procurou para se aconselhar. Céus, admirava Myouga tanto que seguiu seus passos — e os de seu melhor amigo — direto para a academia de polícia.

Ele respeitava e amava a família Higurashi, mas, acima de tudo, Inuyasha devia a eles. E a pior maneira de recompensá-los seria ter pensamentos impróprios em relação à filha caçula do casal.

Ela colocou uma mecha de cabelo por trás da orelha. — Você deveria me agradecer se livrar de Kikyou.

— E por acaso eu passei a impressão de que eu queria que ela fosse embora?

— Não — admitiu, gesticulando desajeitadamente com a garrafa na mão. Ele recuou para não ser atingido na cabeça com a maldita coisa. — Mas eu conheço você. Ela não serve para você de jeito nenhum Ela é chata. — Kagome se inclinou para a frente, dando-lhe uma visão de seus seios exuberantes. O estômago dele se contorceu. Ela baixou a voz e falou lentamente, como se escolhendo cuidadosamente as palavras.

— Além disso, você pertence a mim.


	2. Chapter 2

— O quê? — perguntou Inuyasha. E, sim, sua voz falhou, e daí? Ele estava pirando. Não só estava sentindo uma atração repentina por Kagome, uma mulher que até então considerava uma boa amiga, mas podia jurar que tinha acabado de ouvi-la dizer que eles pertenciam um ao outro.

Ele deu um passo para trás e rapidamente olhou em volta para se certificar de que ninguém estava testemunhando essa conversa bizarra.

Mesmo tendo que encarar a constatação de que não se importaria em explorar a ideia de ter algo com Kagome, jogou a cabeça para trás e deu um grande suspirou. Oh, céus! Ele estava realmente em apuros.

Kagome balançava a taça entre eles, derramando champanhe para todo lado.

— Você. Eu. Juntos. — Ela olhava para Inuyasha como se fosse ele que tivesse perdido a cabeça, e não o contrário. — Por acaso eu não estou falando a sua língua?

Ela inclinou a garrafa para encher sua taça. Quando nada saiu, ela a ergueu para conferir se realmente não havia mais líquido dentro dela. Ao encontrar seus olhos pela segunda vez, ele foi capaz de ver além do surto de atração que o tinha abalado um minuto atrás. Ele pôde perceber que os olhos dela estavam vidrados. Um pouco fora de foco. — Eu preciso de mais uma garrafa de champanhe — disse ela, arrastando as palavras.

— Você está bêbada — exclamou ele, achando aquilo um pouco divertido, mas também um tanto deplorável. Pelo menos a embriaguez dela o deixou aliviado. Ela não quis dizer o que ele pensou que estava querendo dizer sobre eles ficarem juntos. Obrigado, Deus!

— Eu estou? — E que se dane que não tinha uma aparência adoravelmente confusa.

Inuyasha colocou sua cerveja inacabada sobre o balcão. Droga, talvez tomar a metade de uma cerveja tivesse lhe subido à cabeça. Talvez por isso não conseguia parar de ter esses pensamentos estranhos e indesejáveis. Só que não estava nem um pouco tonto, considerando que meia cerveja foi a única dose de álcool que consumiu durante o dia todo.

— Eu nunca tinha sido bebido antes — Kagome admitiu em voz baixa.

— Não me diga que você realmente passou todos esses anos na faculdade só estudando.

— Só porque eu não sabia o quanto eu gostaria de ficar inebria... indevid... embriagada.

Deus, mas era uma figura e tanto. — É melhor não deixar seus pacientes ouvirem você dizer isso.

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

— Eles estão aqui? Alguém está entrando em trabalho de parto? Porque sou médica, você sabe.

— Foi o que ouvi falar. E foi por isso que eu te mandei uma caneta toda estilosa com seu nome gravado nela.

Sua expressão se enterneceu. — Foi o meu presente favorito.

— Seus pais lhe deram uma viagem de duas semanas para o Havaí com todas as despesas pagas para que você pudesse relaxar antes de começar a sua residência — ressaltou.

— Mas eu gostei mais ainda da caneta — insistiu — porque foi você que me deu.

E lá vinha ela novamente com aquele papo maluco de bêbada.

Como os pais dela já tinham ido para casa e sua irmã, Rin, não parecia fácil de ser encontrada, tudo indicava que caberia a ele cuidar de Kagome. Pelo visto aquela era à noite em que teria que aturar mulheres bêbadas. Ele já tinha tido que levar a sua mãe para casa depois de ela ter ingerido uma quantidade considerável de drinques.

— Você vai parar agora — disse ao arrancar a garrafa da mão dela. Mas quando ele tentou pegar a taça, ela se virou e rapidamente bebeu tudo de um gole só. Em seguida, lançou a taça para ele com um sorriso desleixado.

Ele balançou a cabeça. — Você bebeu tudo isso sozinha?

— Claro que não — resmungou, tão indignada como se tivesse acabado de ser acusada de ter colado para passar nos exames de medicina. — Rin bebeu um copo quando brindamos ao casal feliz.

Seu rosto estava corado e seu corpo parecia relaxado.

— Quantos brindes você fez?

— Apenas um, mas, em seguida, Rin foi dançar e eu tive que terminar a taça dela — confessou piscando para ele inocentemente. — Eu não podia deixar que fosse jogado fora.

Ele sorriu. — Claro que não. Isso seria totalmente errado.

Sorrindo de volta para ele, Kagome inclinou a cabeça para o lado, com o cabelo deslizando através de seu rosto. Inuyasha contraiu os dedos para conter sua vontade de levar aqueles fios de seda para trás da orelha dela. Ele gostaria muito de sentir se a pele dela era tão suave quanto parecia. Ele encerrou os dedos em suas palmas. E, por falar em atitudes totalmente erradas... querer tocar Kagome Higurashi estava no topo da lista.

Pena que não tinha lido essa lista porque, se tivesse, jamais teria se aproximado dele daquela forma, com os quadris balançando sedutoramente nesse maldito vestido. Ele prendeu a respiração quando estava perto o suficiente para ele sentir o calor que emanava do seu corpo. Ele exalou suavemente apenas para em seguida inalar o doce aroma de seu perfume.

Ela olhou para ele por debaixo de suas pestanas. Se não a conhecesse bem, diria que não estava tão bêbada, mas que estava... flertando com ele. E se isso era verdade, alguém realmente deveria matá-lo agora.

— Você quer dançar? — perguntou.

Colocar as mãos sobre ela e segurar suas suaves e generosas curvas? Claro, por que não? Afinal, sempre foi um otário que gosta de se autoflagelar.

— Não.

Ela estremeceu e ele se arrependeu de seu tom brusco, mas não o suficiente para pedir desculpas.

— Ah, bem, então... — Ela respirou fundo e ele rangeu os dentes de trás ao ver como os seios dela subiam e desciam. Em seguida, colocou a mão em seu peito e ele gelou. Tudo menos isso, pois poderia sentir seu batimento cardíaco acelerado.

— Como a Kikyou parece que não vai voltar e a maioria dos convidados já partiu, você quer então tomar uma xícara de café comigo? Talvez comer alguma coisa?

Como ambos viveram em Nova York e se reuniram algumas vezes por mês para tomar um café ou almoçar, aquele convite não tinha nada de extraordinário. Então, por que sentia algo diferente? Por que parecia perigoso? Ele tinha a nítida impressão de que, se aceitasse, estaria arriscando algo que não podia se dar ao luxo de perder.

— Não, obrigado — acrescentou, lutando para permanecer imóvel quando o que realmente queria era dar vários passos para trás.

Ou puxá-la para seus braços.

Uma onda de impaciência emergiu das profundezas de seus olhos cinzentos.

— Então o que você quer?

Ele queria que parasse de tocá-lo, que parasse com aquele jogo antes que as coisas mudassem entre eles; coisas que não poderiam voltar ao que eram antes.

— O que eu quero? — perguntou, incapaz de evitar o tom ríspido de sua voz. E quando ele olhou em seus olhos, disse a verdade. — Eu quero te levar para casa.

Ele queria deixá-la na casa dos pais para que pudesse voltar a ficar sóbria. Assim, eles poderiam esquecer essa conversa.

Infelizmente, deve tê-lo mal interpretado, porque seus dedos deslizaram em seu peito. Então sorriu, devagar, maravilhosamente, triunfante.

— Eu pensei que você nunca pediria.

* * *

Oi gente, demorou para eu voltar a publicar histórias aqui, senti muita saudade nesse tempo e é muito revigorante estar aqui novamente. Fiz essa adaptação de uma história que eu particularmente sou apaixonada, e inserir meus personagens favoritos nessa história a transformando em fanfic é encantador. Espero que gostem, beijinhos! E desculpem a demora para o segundo capítulo, eu estava viajando e não teve como postar, mas agora voltou tudo ao normal, e vou postar regularmente.

Karorochan- Obrigada, espero que goste;

Yogoto – Essa história é ótima, continue acompanhando.

Amanda Taisho – Também adoro mocinha decidida, é adaptação sim, só mudei alguns detalhes. Hahaha Beijinhos


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome gemeu e mexeu o ombro, mas quem quer que fosse que a estivesse sacudindo não a deixava em paz. Era muito irritante.

— Ei, vamos lá — disse uma voz familiar, as palavras estavam conseguindo tirá-la do sono mais do que as sacudidas, que estavam apenas deixando-a tonta e enjoada. — Acorde, Kag.

— Não posso — disse ela, quase sussurrando.

O tremor parou. Graças a Deus.

— Por que não? — perguntou Inuyasha.

Ela tentou engolir, mas era como se sua boca tivesse chupado bolas de algodão. — Pálpebras muito pesadas.

— Eu tenho algo que vai ajudar você.

Será que realmente achava que usando aquele tom persuasivo e sexy iria fazê-la mudar de ideia?

— O que é? — perguntou Kagome.

— Abra os olhos e veja.

Ela virou a cabeça para o lado e se esforçou muito para abrir os olhos, mas tudo o que viu foi escuridão. — Oh, ótimo. Eu estou cega.

A risada de Inuyasha preencheu o interior do seu carro. Ela ouviu um clique e, em seguida, a luz do teto acendeu. Ela encolheu-se como se fosse uma vampira sendo atingida por um raio de sol.

— Melhor assim? — perguntou.

Ela resmungou.

— Vou considerar isso como um sim — disse ele. — Aqui, prove isto.

A mão de Inuyasha roçou o braço dela enquanto ele segurava algo sob seu nariz. Ela inalou o cheiro de café fresco e piscou várias vezes, finalmente conseguindo se concentrar no copo descartável.

— Você me trouxe um café? — E ele tinha até puxado para trás a pequena aba da tampa para ela.

— Pensei que você poderia precisar disso.

Era de se admirar que o amava?

Ela endireitou-se e tomou o copo em suas mãos enluvadas.

— Obrigada.

Ele colocou o cinto de segurança.

— Era isso ou ouvir você roncar por todo o caminho.

Quando estava prestes a tomar um gole, sua cabeça se levantou. — Eu não ronco — gaguejou.

Inuyasha ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Você quase me enganou.

Ele apagou a luz, engatou uma marcha e pegou a estrada. Foi então que ela percebeu que eles estavam no estacionamento da loja de conveniência local.

Ela olhou pela janela enquanto bebia o café. Ótimo. Ela tinha finalmente feito Inuyasha levá-la a sério, vê-la como uma mulher adulta, em vez de apenas como a irmã de seu melhor amigo e ela desmaiou assim que entrou no carro dele. Ah, e como se não pudesse ter sido suficientemente humilhante, ela também roncou; e provavelmente babou. Só para acabar com a noite.

Nunca beberia champanhe novamente. E isso, pensou dando um profundo suspiro, era realmente uma pena.

— É melhor não estar chorando. Já tive que aturar uma mulher bêbada berrar em cima de mim esta noite. Por favor, prefiro pular a parte do bis.

Kagome virou a cabeça para olhar para ele. O mundo girou sobre seu eixo, e por um breve momento, temeu que o carro fosse capotar, mas depois se deu conta de que não era o mundo que estava em descompasso. Era ela que estava.

Ela definitivamente nunca mais beberia champanhe.

— E por que eu iria estar chorando?

— Se eu soubesse o que se passa na cabeça das mulheres, eu seria um homem rico. E eu não teria desperdiçado tanto tempo do colegial tentando entender por que Ayume Jacobs escolheu ir ao baile com Kohaku McKnighi em vez de mim.

— Coitadinho — disse secamente, tomando outro gole fortificante de café. Ela se lembrou do resto de sua fala sobre já ter aturado uma mulher chorar naquela noite. — Você não levou a sua mãe para casa mais cedo?

— Sim — Ele virou à esquerda e pegou a Constitution Avenue, dirigindo confiando em suas habilidades ao volante mesmo nas estradas escorregadias e cobertas de neve. — Faltando apenas meio quarteirão para chegar em casa, começou a chorar como uma cachoeira.

— Por quê? Quando a vi na recepção, ela estava se divertindo bastante. E me disse o quanto estava feliz com sua promoção e seu novo apartamento, e está emocionada por você estar na cidade durante toda a semana para ajudá-la com a mudança. — Kagome estreitou os olhos. — Você por acaso disse algo estúpido que a chateou?

— Eu só disse que ela parecia ter engordado alguns quilos. E também me ofereci para pagar por algumas injeções de Botox para ajudá-la a se livrar dos pés de galinha.

Kagome se jogou para trás no banco do carro. — Bem, você não pode me culpar por imaginar que você teria culpa pelo choro dela. Lembro que no último aniversário dela você lhe deu uma adesão no grupo de Vigilantes do Peso.

— Eu pensei que era isso que ela queria — argumentou ele.

— Tsc, tsc, tsc... assunto delicado. E conhecendo a personalidade forte da Sra. Taisho, um assunto que provavelmente suscitou várias discussões entre mãe e filho.

— Olha — ele continuou, parando o carro em frente da casa dos pais dela —, tudo que eu sei é que estava tagarelando sobre o quão maravilhoso foi o casamento de seu irmão e no minuto seguinte estava chorando tanto que mal conseguia respirar, soluçando ao lembrar o próprio casamento e de como tinha sido feliz. Ela falou de como havia tido esperança no futuro dela e do meu pai e, mais tarde, quando ele se foi, como o seu coração ficou partido.

O coração de Kagome também se apertou ao sentir a tensão na voz de Inuyasha. Ela colocou a mão sobre a dele no volante. — Foi difícil para você, também.

Ele deslizou a mão por debaixo da dela. — Eu era apenas uma criança. Crianças se recuperam rapidamente.

Ela tentou não levar aquela rejeição para o lado pessoal. — As crianças também podem se magoar.

Especialmente quando sua família é subitamente esfacelada. Lembro-me de ouvir os meus pais falando sobre o que aconteceu, de como estavam preocupados com você e sua mãe.

— Mamãe nunca superou ter sido deixada por ele. Você me pergunta, ela o amava muito? Mas um cara como ele, que vive para o próximo desafio, a próxima aventura... — Inuyasha balançou a cabeça. — Ela nunca deveria ter se casado com ele em primeiro lugar.

— Todos nós cometemos erros. É só...mais difícil para algumas pessoas aprender com esses erros e seguir em frente.

— É por isso que é mais fácil, e mais inteligente, não cometer o erro em primeiro lugar. — Ele lhe deu uma versão fajuta do sorriso que era sua marca registrada. — Venha. Eu vou levá-la até a porta.

Enquanto caminhavam pela calçada coberta de neve, Kagome colocou a mão sobre o seu estômago nervoso. Até o momento, as coisas não estavam saindo como planejado. Não que ela realmente tivesse um plano quando decidiu que aquela noite seria a noite em que tomaria uma atitude. Mas se ela tivesse planejado, ela definitivamente não teria adormecido, sem falar no ronco, ou pior, na conversa sobre mães de coração partido, tudo conspirando para quebrar o clima.

Ah, sim, e "levá-la para casa" teria significado algo totalmente diferente do que a conduzir até a casa de seus pais. Ela realmente deveria ter pensado nisso melhor.

Ela olhou para Inuyasha com o canto do olho. Ele era tudo o que ela sempre quis. E estava tão imersa naquilo tudo que não conseguia nem ver a superfície.

Sob o brilho da luz da varanda, ela ficou vasculhando sua bolsa tentando encontrar a chave de casa. Talvez isso seja um erro. Talvez tenha precipitado as coisas.

A brisa soprou uma mecha de cabelo sobre seu rosto. Inuyasha suavemente a colocou atrás de sua orelha. A respiração dela ficou retida nos pulmões. Ela olhou para cima e o calor nos olhos dele fez sua boca ficar seca. Ele passou um dedo pela linha do rosto dela, mas então cerrou o punho e bruscamente retraiu a mão.

Ele pegou a chave, abriu a porta e, em seguida, deixou cair à chave de volta na palma da mão dela. — Boa noite, Kagome.

Ela franziu o cenho. Era isso? Não, tinha que haver mais. Inuyasha estava interessado nela, atraído por ela. Ela viu em seus olhos escuros, podia sentir em sua alma.

E era muito inteligente para deixar uma oportunidade como essa passar.

— Boa noite, Inuyasha — disse, reduzindo a distância entre eles. — Obrigada por me trazer para casa.

E então ela ficou na ponta dos pés e pressionou sua boca contra a dele.

* * *

Luisa: KKKKK ela tem um jeito muito divertido, fico feliz por estar gostando!


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha nãopodia se mover. Não com a boca quente de Kagome se movendo suavemente, hesitante sobre a dele. Assim, ele apenas ficou lá, com os punhos cerrados ao lado do corpo, enquanto lutava contra a vontade de puxá-la para perto e perder-se em seu beijo.

Ele sempre havia se perguntado sobre como seria o inferno. Agora sabia. O inferno era ter o uma linda mulher atirando-se sobre ele, com suas curvas exuberantes ajustando-se a seu corpo, enquanto fazia o possível para arrancar uma reação dele.

O inferno estava sendo incapaz de fazê-lo tomar para si o que ele tinha acabado de descobrir que desejava desesperadamente.

Ela recuou o suficiente para sussurrar

— Beije-me.

As palavras dela fizeram os lábios dele vibrar e a respiração dos dois se misturar. O corpo dele se enrijeceu. Amaldiçoando sua fraqueza, ignorou o sinal de alerta que ecoava em seu cérebro e fez a única coisa que podia fazer: retribuir o beijo.

Talvez _beijo_ não seja a palavra mais adequada para descrever aquilo, pois o que de fato fez foi devorá-la.

Com sua boca sobre a dela, ele a imprensou contra a porta. Então deslizou sua língua contra os lábios dela até que os abriu para ele. Quando a ponta de sua língua tocou a dela, gemeu e a envolveu colocando um braço ao redor da cintura, puxando-a com força para ele, suas curvas suaves moldando o seu corpo.

Mas não foi o suficiente. Ele queria mais, mais de Kagome.

Seus olhos se abriram e ele se jogou para longe dela, com a respiração irregular e seu pulso acelerado.

E como não conseguia olhar para ela sem querer tê-la de volta em seus braços, ele lhe virou as costas e esfregou a mão trêmula sobre o rosto. O que havia de errado com ele? Como poderia beijá-la assim, sem pensar, sem considerar que eles estavam na varanda da frente da casa dos pais dela ou que ela era irmã de seu melhor amigo?

Um beijo, e ele tinha perdido a cabeça e a capacidade de ser racional. Se não fosse cuidadoso, a doce Kagome Higurashi poderia ser a sua ruína.

— Você está bem? — ela perguntou, colocando a mão em seu ombro.

Ele se desvencilhou da mão em seu ombro e a encarou.

— Sinto muito. Eu não deveria ter... não deveríamos... — Ele fechou os olhos, respirou e contou até dez. Abriu os olhos e encontrou o olhar dela. — Nós não podemos fazer isso. Não está certo.

— Nós somos dois adultos solteiros — alegou, naquele tom baixo e sexy que estava começando a amar tanto quanto odiar. — O que há de errado nisso?

Ele não tinha resposta. Como poderia pensar direito tendo-a diante dele parecendo tão sexy com a boca marcada pelo beijo e o cabelo despenteado?

Ele deu meio passo na direção dela, mas parou antes de tocá-la. Podia fazer isso. Podia resistir. Ok, nunca resistiu a uma linda mulher se insinuando para ele, mas sempre há uma primeira vez para tudo.

Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do paletó, só para colocá-las em um lugar seguro.

Diante daquele silêncio prolongado, os olhos cinzentos dela se encheram de mágoa. — Você não... você não me quer?

Ele abriu a boca para dizer que não. Que eles eram amigos e nada mais.

Por um instante, uma sensação de pânico o dominou, pois não conseguia formular a frase que precisava dizer, mas não porque sabia que suas palavras a magoariam. Embora preferisse ter suas unhas arrancadas a fazer isso, naquele momento, estava convicto de que sofrer agora seria melhor para ela do que ter uma vida inteira de sofrimento pela frente. Mas não conseguia falar porque não queria mentir para ela. Pena que tinha que o fazer.

— Eu não quero você. — De alguma maneira, ele forçou as palavras para fora mesmo com um nó na garganta. — Não gosto de você dessa forma.

— Então você não se sente nem um pouco atraído por mim?

Sentir a dor e o embaraço na voz dela era à morte para ele. Era horrível saber que suas palavras a estavam ferindo, magoando, mas era preciso fazer isso. Ele não podia permitir que ela pensasse em coisas que não eram verdadeiras, que tivesse esperança em algo que não iria acontecer; que _ele_ nunca permitiria que acontecesse.

Ele suspirou, sua respiração saindo em rajadas geladas. — Ouça — disse ele, mantendo seu tom suave para não a ferir fundo demais, mas também para não chamar a atenção de alguém da casa sobre o que estava acontecendo lá fora.

— Você é uma linda mulher. Você tem tanta coisa boa acontecendo. E um dia vai encontrar o cara perfeito.

Sim, algum sujeito perfeito, sem nome, sem rosto, com nível universitário, que iria fazê-la rir. Alguém que iria poder ver o brilho em seus olhos quando ela contasse sobre o parto de um bebê saudável. Alguém que iria abraçá-la e secar suas lágrimas quando um parto desse errado.

Inuyasha rangeu os dentes. Droga, era seu dever estar lá nos momentos bons e ruins de Kagome. Mas não deveria ser. Essa era a questão. Eles eram amigos. Ponto. E depois que ela encontrasse esse cara perfeito, Inuyasha poderia se esquecer de encontrar Kagome para tomar um café ou almoçar. E todas as vezes que por acaso estava "passando por perto" do hospital onde ela trabalhava? Nunca mais nada disso seria possível. Ela estaria com seu novo cara perfeito. E Inuyasha já começava a odiar esse babaca.

Mas era melhor assim Kagome era o tipo de mulher para casar, e ele não estava pronto para sossegar. Ele não sabia se jamais estaria pronto para assumir um compromisso. Não queria se arriscar a ser um homem que age como seu pai agiu.

— Sinto muito — disse ele. — Eu não tive a intenção de lhe dar uma impressão errada, mas você tem que saber que eu penso em você como uma amiga. — Quando bufou, ele acrescentou — Uma boa amigo. Praticamente uma... irmãzinha. Sinto muito — repetiu sem convicção.

— Oh, você sente muito, tudo bem — disse ela. Mas para sua surpresa, sorriu. Sorriu como se tivesse acabado de ouvir a melhor piada do mundo. — Você também é um mentiroso.

Kagome não conseguia segurar o riso ao ver as expressões que cruzavam o rosto de Inuyasha: confusão, indignação... E demonstrava medo o suficiente para fazê-la sentir muito bem como mulher.

Oh, sim Ele estava com medo dela. Na melhor maneira possível, o que comprovou quando se aproximou e ele recuou até bater na porta.

— Pare com isso — ele ordenou, com as sobrancelhas abaixadas. — Isto não é um jogo. Eu sei que sua mãe não lhe ensinou a brincar assim com os homens.

— Isso mesmo, você sabe. Você me conhece, provavelmente melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa. É por isso que você deveria saber que eu não estou fazendo um jogo.

Ela reduziu a distância entre eles, mas não o tocou. Ele enrijeceu como se ela estivesse vindo para cima dele com um facão. Ela queria dizer a ele a verdade, confessar seus sentimentos, mas sabia que iria assustá-lo ainda mais e talvez acabar com qualquer possibilidade. Então, decidiu pegar leve, simplificar as coisas, de forma que mesmo o homem mais cabeça-dura poderia entender.

— Sempre houve uma... conexão entre nós. Uma conexão que cresceu ao longo dos últimos anos. Eu me sinto atraída por você e, apesar de você afirmar o contrário, eu acho que você se sente atraído por mim. Acho que devemos explorar isso... — Ela fez um gesto entre eles. — Seja o que for que existe entre nós, devemos ver aonde isso nos levará.

Ele foi se afastando em direção às escadas.

— Por favor, Kagome, não faça isso. — A súplica em sua voz à fez recuar. — Qualquer coisa entre nós seria um erro. Quando você dormir um pouco e o álcool deixar seu corpo, você também vai concordar. Se algo vier a acontecer entre nós, seria o fim de nossa amizade — disse em voz baixa e com tanta convicção, que ela quase acreditou nele. — É isso que você quer?

A sua mente se encheu de dúvida, dizia-lhe que ela talvez tivesse se enganado durante todos esses anos e que isso poderia ser um desastre, que talvez seus sentimentos por ele não passassem de resquícios de uma paixão de infância.

— Não, eu não quero que a nossa amizade acabe — admitiu baixinho, torcendo para que ele não sentisse a preocupação em sua voz. Kagome então rezou para que não estivesse cometendo um erro por finalmente admitir a verdade. — O que eu quero, Inuyasha, é você.

* * *

Oi pessoal, aqui está mais um capítulo dessa história que eu adoro hahaha essa Kag é fogo, será que ela vai domar esse Inuyasha? Quando eu posto um capítulo, eu espero uns dois ou três dias para postar o próximo, mas isso varia caso tenha mais reviews, e eu vejo que o pessoal está lendo e tals. Mas nunca vai passar desse tempo, tendo ou não reviews ok? Beijinhos, espero que gostem..

Karorochan - Aquuui mais um cap pra você pirar hahahahaha

Luisa - Ela é toda cheia de atitude né? Me divirto muito com ela e com o desespero dele hahahaha

Samisam - Muuuito obrigada Sami, fico muito feliz por saber disso..espero que goste deste cap.

Pam - Muito obrigada linda, é uma adaptação, então eu sempre tento inserir detalhes dos personagens da Kag e do Inu, e sim, vai ter um pouco de hentai, aliás, uma hora esses dois vão explodir hahahahah Um Inuyasha deste seria tudo de bom né? Eu tenho o meu, que me inspira muito em tudo, e tenho certeza que você irá encontrar o teu. Quando postar sua história, me fale, vou amar ler. Espero que goste deste cap.


	5. Chapter 5

No diaseguinte, Inuyasha cambaleou com os olhos turvos pela cozinha de sua mãe para chegar à cafeteira sobre a bancada.

— Bom dia — sua mãe cantarolou sentada à mesa.

Ele resmungou, serviu-se um pouco de café e fechou os olhos enquanto bebia. Ele passou a noite alternando entre a vontade de voltar para a casa do Higurashi's para terminar o que ele e Kagome começaram e afogar-se pela culpa de ter correspondido ao beijo de Kagome.

Em outras palavras, ele quase não conseguiu dormir.

— Ele não é muito de falar quando acorda — explicou Izayou.

— Dá para perceber.

Inuyasha congelou com a xícara de café a meio caminho de seus lábios ao ouvir o som da voz de Kagome. Ele apertou a asa da xícara com toda a força e mentalmente amaldiçoou aquela manhã. Não se atreveu a falar em voz alta nenhuma das palavras que lhe passavam pela cabeça ou teria que deixar muito dinheiro no cofre que sua mãe criou para que ele pagasse por cada palavrão proferido. E jurou não colocar mais nenhum centavo naquele cofre depois que sua mãe conseguiu arrecadar o suficiente para comprar um laptop.

Ele se virou e viu Kagome sentada no canto. Com o cabelo puxado para trás em um rabo-de-cavalo e seu rosto sem nenhuma maquiagem, não deveria ter o poder de fazê-lo sentir como se ele tivesse acabado de levar um soco no estômago.

Mas a visão dela o fez sentir assim.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — questionou.

A mãe ficou espantada. — Isso é jeito de cumprimentar uma menina bonita que veio vê-lo?

Kagome abaixou a cabeça, mas ele percebeu que estava prendendo o riso. Ótimo. Agora, teria que enfrentar duas mulheres obstinadas. E tudo isso antes de terminar sua primeira xícara de café.

— Desculpe — ele murmurou, sem ter certeza, ou mesmo vontade de saber, com qual das duas mulheres deveria se desculpar. Ele atravessou a cozinha e beijou a mãe na bochecha. — Bom dia.

— Assim é melhor. — Izayou tocou seu braço. — Kagome veio para nos ajudar a fazer as malas. Não é gentil da parte dela?

— Sim — ele resmungou. — Muito gentil.

Izayou empurrou a cadeira para trás e levantou-se. — Depois que você coma, nós... — O telefone tocou, interrompendo-a. — Deve ser a corretora de imóveis. Ela queria agendar um horário para que aquele último casal venha visitar a casa novamente. Vou atender no escritório.

Ele cruzou os braços. — Você não precisa ajudar — disse a Kagome quando ficaram a sós.

— Ah, mas eu fico feliz em ajudar. — Ela parecia muito satisfeita consigo mesma enquanto dava uma mordida no waffle caseiro que sua mãe preparara. — Quando Izayou mencionou na recepção que vocês dois começariam a arrumar as coisas hoje, eu achei uma boa ideia dar-lhes uma mão.

O estômago dele rosnou.

Kagome olhou para cima, com as sobrancelhas levantas.

— Você gostaria de comer uns waffles?

— Eu mesmo pego. — Assim que ele descobrisse onde estavam

Ela agitou as mãos enquanto ficava de pé. — Eu vou buscá-los. É o mínimo que posso fazer para agradecer ter me levado para casa ontem à noite.

E a última coisa que ele queria pensar era na noite passada.

Então se sentou e tentou não olhar para aquela bunda redonda enquanto tirava os waffles do forno.

Usando uma toalha como pegador para não se queimar, colocou a comida na mesa. — Obrigado — disse ele. — Em vez de simplesmente sair da frente, inclinou-se e ofereceu-lhe a bochecha.

— O quê?

Ela virou-se para que seus rostos ficassem a poucos centímetros de distância.

— Eu também não ganho um beijo?

Seu olhar foi atraído pela boca dela e permaneceu lá.

— Não é uma boa ideia.

Ela encolheu os ombros. Ele prendeu a respiração, mas não o tocou ou tentou dar-lhe mais um dos seus beijos inesperados. Ela apenas se sentou e serviu-se mais café.

Ele atacava o waffle com o garfo e, embora não quisesse admitir, havia ficado decepcionado pela atitude pouco audaciosa dela.

— Eu realmente odeio a ideia de você perder o seu dia aqui. — Quase tanto quanto ele odiava pensar na tortura que seria ter que olhar para ela durante o dia todo.

— Eu quero que você conte comigo.

Ele engoliu seu segundo waffle.

Adicionou mel a um terceiro.

— Eu acho que posso dar conta com a minha mãe sem qualquer ajuda.

— Tenho certeza de que você pode, mas... Eu só fico pensando de como isso deve ser duro para você. Mudar-se da casa onde você cresceu.

Ele deu de ombros. — Eu passei mais tempo na sua casa do que aqui de qualquer forma.

Mas isso não o faria esquecer por completo todas as vezes que se sentou naquela mesma mesa para comer waffles enquanto sua mãe se movimentava pela cozinha. Ele não deixaria de se lembrar de como ele costumava correr pelas escadas na manhã de Natal, totalmente fora de si para ver os presentes que estavam sob a árvore.

Também ficaria a lembrança de como, depois que seu pai partiu, ele se sentava sobre essas mesmas escadas o esperando voltar ou das noites que ele passou deitado no corredor do lado de fora do quarto de sua mãe ouvindo-a chorar até dormir. Ele ficava aterrorizado pensando que iria deixá-lo também

A última mordida ficou presa em sua garganta. Ele tomou um gole de café tentando fazer aquele pedaço passar.

— Então você não sente nenhum vínculo com a casa em que você cresceu? — perguntou, sem acreditar nele, claro.

— É apenas uma casa. — Ele levou seu prato para a pia, tirou o excesso de comida e o colocou na máquina de lavar antes de servir-se mais café. Ele se virou e se deparou com Kagome de pé na frente dele.

— Você está no meu caminho.

— Esse é o plano. Ou você realmente acha que pode me evitar durante a próxima semana inteira?

— Eu não estou evitando você.

— Não? Então por que você largou o meu carro do lado de fora no meio da noite?

— Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que me preocupar com o seu carro ou com sua conveniência — murmurou, tomando seu café.

— Certo. Então você está tentando me dizer que não está desestabilizado com o que aconteceu entre nós?

— O que você espera? — explodiu. Inuyasha olhou para a porta e, embora sua mãe não estivesse à vista, baixou a voz.

— Depois do que aconteceu, eu percebi que nós dois precisávamos de um pouco de tempo para... resolver as coisas. E para ser honesto, eu achei que você ficaria envergonhada.

— Por que eu estaria envergonhada? Ele passou a mão na parte de trás do pescoço. — Porque você estava bêbada e por causa do... você sabe... o beijo. E você disse também um monte de coisas...

— Você acha que eu disse que quero ficar com você porque eu estava bêbada?

— Sim. — Por favor, Deus, que seja verdade. — E por estar bêbada, você disse algumas coisas que não queria dizer.

Seus olhos se iluminaram ao achar graça daquela conversa.

— Ah, é mesmo?

Gotas de suor se formaram no lábio superior de Inuyasha.

— O que mais poderia ser? Eu só quero que você saiba que eu não vou usar nada do que foi dito contra você e eu espero que você não use aquele beijo contra mim.

Ela deu um tapinha de leve no rosto dele e manteve a mão ali.

— Não. Eu não vou usar isso contra você.

Aliviado, deixou cair os ombros.

— Ótimo. Agora talvez possamos voltar ao normal.

— Mas nós não vamos voltar ao normal. — Ela colocou a mão espalmada no peito dele. — Porque eu quis dizer cada palavra dita na noite passada.

— Kagome...

— Você sente isso também — Ela segurou seu olhar. — Seu coração está acelerado. É assim que você reage quando está perto de uma mulher que é apenas uma amiga?

— Desculpe, desculpe — disse Izayou enquanto correu de volta para a cozinha. Kagome discretamente deu um passo para o lado e pegou sua xícara de café.

— Vamos começar?

— Eu estou pronta — disse Kagome olhando de soslaio para ele. Então pegou a mãe dele pelo braço e, balançando o quadril em um movimento lento destinado a fazer homens adultos chorar, saiu da sala.

Inuyasha sacou uma nota de vinte dólares de sua carteira e a jogou dentro do cofre do palavrão que até então estava vazio.

Ele tinha a sensação de que iria precisar de crédito.

* * *

Luisa - KKKKKK é ótimo ver o desespero dele, acho que ele não dá conta. Eu dei uma de Kagome com meu namorado, tomei todas as iniciativas possíveis, porque na minha cabeça era que nem a Kag, tinha que ser, e ele não teve escapatória, vamos ver como o Inu vai lidar né hahahhahaha


	6. Chapter 6

Era de se imaginar que, depois de ter dois homens muito teimosos em sua vida — seu pai e irmão —, Kagome se apaixonaria por um homem mais complacente. Em vez disso, teve de se apaixonar por Inuyasha Taisho.

Kagome colocou uma garrafa de vinho tinto sobre a mesa. Ela passou os últimos três dias ajudando Inuyasha e Izayou a encaixotar o que eles levaram uma vida inteira para acumular e ainda não tinha progredido muito em sua campanha pelo amor de Inuyasha.

Se bem que pegou algumas vezes Inuyasha a observando. E, durante esses momentos, tinha visto claramente o desejo nos olhos dele. Não que ela esperava que viesse como um homem das cavernas arrastando-a pelo cabelo ou algo assim selvagem. Ela apertou os lábios. Ok, talvez ela gostasse de uma atitude animalesca da parte dele, mas apenas para que, quando ele tivesse terminado, pudesse então o devorar também, direitos iguais, afinal de contas.

Mas ele certamente não iria fazer nenhuma investida dessas na frente de sua mãe. E sabia que Kagome também não iria se atrever a nada na frente dela. Ele então estava usando Izayou como um escudo.

Mas não esta noite. Esta noite ela estava criando coragem para tomar uma atitude ousada — era preciso que fizesse algo; ela estava ficando sem tempo. Kagome estava falando sério quando disse a Inuyasha no outro dia na cozinha que aquela era uma questão de tudo ou nada para ela.

E ela também não podia evitar pensar que se tratava de agora ou nunca. Afinal, depois que eles voltassem a Nova York, seria muito mais fácil despistá-la. Esta então poderia ser sua última chance.

A porta da frente se abriu e ela se endireitou, com as mãos um pouco trêmulas diante do corpo.

Inuyasha entrou na cozinha, parando quando a viu. — Ei. — Ele olhou para a mesa posta com os únicos pratos de sua mãe que não tinham sido embalados ainda. Seus olhos se estreitaram

— O que está acontecendo?

Kagome fechou os dedos em suas palmas. Ela odiava aquela postura que assumia ao falar com ela desde que eles se beijaram, com hesitação na voz e ar de desconfiança em seus olhos. Caramba, obviamente não estava tentando vender-lhe um seguro de vida.

Ela forçou um sorriso.

— É o jantar.

Ele jogou as chaves sobre a bancada da cozinha e, em seguida, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

— Onde está mamãe?

Kagome tirou duas garrafas de cerveja da geladeira e entregou uma a ele. — A reunião do conselho na biblioteca, lembra? Ela nos falou sobre isso durante o almoço.

Izayou também disse que a reunião só duraria algumas horas, o que significava que o tempo que Kagome teria para estar a sós com Inuyasha era limitado.

— Ah, pelo amor de Deus, eu não vou atacá-lo. — Ela deixou-se cair na cadeira. — Eu apenas pensei que poderíamos relaxar e desfrutar de um pouco de tempo juntos, como costumávamos fazer, você sabe — disse secamente —antes de você ficar com medo de estar na mesma sala que eu.

Ele ainda não parecia convencido.

— Você que cozinhou?

— Não. É noite de massas no restaurante The Summit, e me lembrei do quanto você ama o molho de tomate da Rin... — Como ele continuou imóvel, revirou os olhos. — Estou morrendo de fome, então eu vou comer. Você pode se juntar a mim... ou não.

E começou a comer com avidez.

Inuyasha sentou-se com o mesmo entusiasmo de um homem que está diante de sua última refeição.

Demorou um pouco, mas, enquanto eles comiam, conseguiu fazê-lo relaxar, falando sobre temas banais. Ela manteve as mãos comportadas — não tocar, não paquerar. Apenas dois amigos compartilhando uma refeição. Mas, se não percebesse logo que eles foram feitos um para o outro, teria que o esfaquear.

Depois de limpar a mesa, eles comeram sobremesa e tomaram café na sala de estar. Kagome espertamente colocou caixas da mudança sobre ambas as poltronas e uma das extremidades do sofá, forçando Inuyasha a se sentar ao lado dela.

— É difícil saber que em dois dias isso não vai ser... bem... que esta não será mais a sua casa? — perguntou, dando uma mordida no brownie de cobertura dupla que tinha feito mais cedo.

— Eu não moro aqui há mais de dez anos.

— Ainda é a casa em que você cresceu. — Ela lambeu o chocolate de seu polegar e riu internamente ao perceber que observava seus movimentos. — Eu sei que faz parte da vida esse tipo de perda, mas eu não consigo imaginar alguém vivendo na casa dos meus pais.

— É apenas uma casa.

Ela se inclinou para frente.

— Qual é a sua lembrança favorita deste lugar? Abrindo presentes na manhã de Natal ou o cheiro do preparo do jantar de Ação de Graças?

Ele pôs o seu brownie comido pela metade em cima de uma caixa.

— Eu geralmente passava as manhãs de Natal tentando convencer mamãe a sair da cama. Feriados eram...muito duros para ela.

Ela colocou o seu prato vazio de lado.

— Eu nunca percebi que a sua mãe passava momentos tão difíceis. Ela sempre me pareceu tão forte.

— Ela era... é. Mas houve momentos, logo após meu pai nos deixar, em que nem sequer saía da cama. Com o passar dos anos, ficou melhor, mas eu nunca tinha como saber quando algo provocaria uma recaída. Poderia ser uma determinada canção ou época do ano. O aniversário de casamento deles e feriados eram as piores ocasiões. — Ele deu de ombros, irritado. — Apenas se tornou mais fácil passar o tempo na sua casa.

Um nó se formou em sua garganta.

— Isso deve ter sido difícil para você.

— Eu consegui superar. Sua família me ajudou a passar por isso. Eu nunca saberia o que era ter uma família normal se seus pais não tivessem me tratado como um filho.

— Eles te amam.

— Eu também os amo. É por isso que eu nunca faria nada para arruinar essa relação.

Em outras palavras, ele nunca faria algo como ter um relacionamento sério. Ela abaixou a cabeça e piscou para conter as lágrimas. Tudo estava acabado entre eles.

Ah, Inuyasha não sabia ainda, mas ela sabia. Depois que voltassem para Nova York, precisava se afastar dele. Precisava tocar sua vida e trabalhar por um futuro que não envolvesse Inuyasha Taisho. Mas isso não significava que não poderia ter uma noite com ele, não é?

— Não é tarde demais — disse suavemente, dirigindo-se tanto a ele como a ela mesma, torcendo para que fosse verdade.

— Para quê?

Ela o encarou e entrelaçou os dedos com os dele.

— Para ter uma lembrança muito boa daqui.

Um músculo saltou em sua mandíbula, mas ele não tentou se afastar dela.

— Mamãe está se mudando amanhã.

Ela engoliu em seco, mal podia respirar.

— Mas você ainda tem esta noite — sussurrou.

Inuyasha sabia o que ela queria dizer e sua consciência o alertava para dizer não, para empurrá-la para fora da porta e terminar tudo o que havia entre eles antes que fosse tarde demais.

Mas os olhos dela estavam cheios de esperança e sua mão era macia e quente. O polegar dela acariciava a palma da mão dele. Tocá-la era um erro, mesmo algo tão inocente como dar as mãos.

Droga, ele pagaria por isso. Só esperava que o custo não fosse alto demais.

Ele enfiou a mão livre no cabelo da nuca do pescoço dela, acariciando sua bochecha. Ele notou os olhos dela se arregalarem, sentiu o seu suspiro quando colou a boca sobre a dela.

Ela tinha gosto de café e chocolate. O sabor dos céus. E ela era dele. Pelo menos naquele momento. Ele afastou aquele pensamento para longe enquanto intensificava o beijo. Ele não queria pensar, não queria analisar, não queria arriscar mudar de ideia.

Ele lentamente soltou a sua mão que ela segurava e empurrou suavemente a cabeça dela para trás, beijando o seu rosto macio, marcando a linha de sua mandíbula. Ela agarrou seus braços, com as unhas cravadas em sua pele. Ele passou a língua sobre a veia pulsante de seu pescoço.

Ele se afastou o suficiente para olhar para ela. O cabelo dela estava despenteado, os olhos, escuros, o rosto, corado. O canto da boca estava vermelho, e ele percebeu que era pelo batom. Passou a ponta do polegar sobre esse resquício de cor e sobre o lábio inferior. Ela agarrou sua mão para segurá-la firme e chupou o polegar, arranhando-o com os dentes.

Sua respiração estremeceu e ele deu graças a Deus por ter aquela chance; a chance de ter um momento perfeito com ela. E com certeza faria de tudo para aproveitar ao máximo cada instante.

* * *

Pamy H- Todo mundo tem o seu Inuyasha, você vai encontrar o seu HAHAHAHA assim que começar a postar me fale! Ela deixa qualquer um louco, mas parece que ele não ta sabendo aguentar não :P KKKKKKK beijinhos


	7. Chapter 7

Os nervos dançavam no estômago de Kagome. Inuyasha tomou-a pela mão e levou-a para cima para o seu quarto de infância, mas agora não a estava beijando, não a estava tocando.

Em vez disso, embora seus olhos escuros brilhassem e estivesse ofegante, parecia estar repensando a coisa toda.

Ela não podia deixar isso acontecer.

Agarrando a barra de sua camiseta de mangas compridas, ela puxou-a sobre a cabeça e a atirou aos pés dele antes de livrar-se de seus jeans. Só quando ficou apenas de sutiã cor creme combinando com sua calcinha ela encontrou seu olhar. E o que viu fez sua respiração parar.

— Você é linda — disse ele, indo em sua direção.

Ela deu um passo para trás, coxas batendo na borda da cama. O olhar predatório dele fez seus joelhos virarem geleia. Ele andou em direção a ela e uma antecipação subiu queimando todo o corpo dela.

Ele lentamente, tentadoramente passou a ponta do seu dedo sobre a renda do sutiã de um lado para o outro antes de roçar o polegar sobre o mamilo. Ela se contorceu. Inuyasha colocou a mão livre dele em sua cintura como se quisesse imobilizá-la e fez de novo.

— Eu nunca te disse isso antes, não é? — murmurou.

— Que eu acho você linda.

Ela abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu falar. Não enquanto continuava a doce tortura de seu mamilo, fazendo-o intumescer e pressionar contra seu sutiã. Ela não conseguiu falar quando enfiou a mão sob a sua calcinha, seus dedos roçando os cachos no ápice de suas coxas. Ela balançou a cabeça em resposta à sua pergunta, mesmo enquanto pressionava seus quadris em direção a ele em um apelo silencioso.

— Eu sempre achei você linda. Eu queria você há muito tempo — disse ele, como se não estivesse pela primeira vez admitindo aquela paixão para ela, mas também para si mesmo. — Eu só não queria admitir isso para mim mesmo.

Ela engoliu em seco.

— E agora?

Ele gentilmente colocou o cabelo dela atrás da orelha.

— Eu quero você mais do que eu já quis qualquer pessoa.

O coração dela disparou.

— Eu quero você tanto assim, também.

— Eu preciso te ver.

Ele levou a mão para as costas dela e abriu seu sutiã. Ela deixou o sutiã deslizar pelos ombros e braços, ao longo de seus pulsos até chegar ao chão. Os olhos escuros dele a esquadrinharam, deixando um rastro de calor através de sua pele.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e sugou intensivamente um mamilo intumescido, enquanto envolvia seu outro mamilo entre os dedos. Kagome levou a cabeça para trás com um gemido suave.

— Deus, você é doce — murmurou, movendo-se para o outro seio. — Doce de tocar.

Ele passou os dedos sobre os seios. Sua pelve contraiu e ela se contorceu.

— O seu gosto é doce.

Ele rodou a língua sobre o mamilo.

Os quadris dela perderam controle. Ele abaixou sua calcinha, afastou suas coxas e inseriu um dedo dentro dela.

Kagome mordeu o lábio inferior, mas não conseguiu evitar emitir um miado suave. Ele movia o dedo, para dentro e para fora, e ela agarrou seus ombros, arqueando-se sobre ele. Ele a beijou, e mexia sua língua devagar, imitando o movimento de seus dedos. O calor a dominou, subindo em espiral até que baixou a outra mão e a levou ao êxtase.

Inuyasha a deitou sobre a cama. Respirando com dificuldade, as pálpebras pesadas, ela caiu, mas não tirava os olhos dele enquanto ele se despia. Depois de colocar um preservativo, colocou-se entre suas pernas, com sua ereção pressionando a sua coxa.

Ele era tão bom, melhor do que ela jamais imaginou. Passou as mãos sobre os ombros largos, descendo para os braços. Ele a beijou, e quando suas línguas e dentes se fundiram com ardor, ele se moveu e a penetrou.

Lágrimas saltaram dos olhos de Kagome. Às vezes os sonhos se tornam realidade.

Ela acompanhava o ritmo de sua penetração frenética. O prazer emergia em ondas, afogando-a em uma sensação inigualável, tirando o seu fôlego. E quando ele enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço e estremeceu ao gozar, ela murmurou as palavras que sempre quis dizer.

— Eu amo você, Inuyasha.

NÃO, não, não...

Ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego depois da experiência mais Kikyouvilhosa que havia vivido, Inuyasha saltou e ficou de pé. Um sentimento de pânico o percorreu e foi se alojar em seu peito. Parecia que alguém apertava seu coração.

Droga, nunca deveria tê-la tocado.

Agora tudo entre eles estava arruinado.

— O que há de errado? — perguntou Kagome.

Vestindo atabalhoadamente seu jeans, congelou. Ela estava brincando? Ele se virou. Ela segurou o lençol sobre os seios com uma das mãos, seus lábios estavam inchados por seus beijos e ela ainda tinha aquele brilho no olhar de quem acabava de fazer "o sexo mais fantástico de todos os tempos".

Ele virou-se de costas para ela novamente, mas o estrago já tinha sido feito. Droga, a imagem dela em sua cama provavelmente o torturaria por muitos anos. Uma punição adequada para seu crime.

— O que não é errado? — Ele puxou sua camisa. — Você conseguiu o que queria, então nem pense em vir com esse papo emocional para cima mim.

Ele recolheu as roupas dela e as atirou ao pé da cama.

— Você está zangado porque fizemos amor ou porque eu disse que estou apaixonada por você?

Ele cerrou os punhos.

— Apenas se vista. Podemos falar sobre isso mais tarde.

— Não. — Ela saiu da cama, enrolada no lençol. — Eu esperei tanto tempo por isso e agora que aconteceu eu não vou deixar você e seus medos estúpidos arruinar tudo. — Ela estendeu a mão, mas ele recuou, endurecendo o seu coração e levando dor aos olhos dela. — Nós pertencemos um ao outro, é o que eu sempre quis.

— O que você quer? E quanto ao que eu quero? — ele perguntou ferozmente. — Eu nunca quis isso. Por que você tinha que dizer aquelas coisas para mim quando eu a levei para casa? Por que você tinha que me dar um beijo? Por que você tem que mudar tudo?

— Porque eu te amo.

— Pare de dizer isso! — Ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo. — Olha, mesmo que isto tenha sido um erro, podemos seguir em frente. Vamos apenas fingir que não aconteceu e...

— Não. Eu... eu não posso voltar ao que éramos — disse com firmeza.

O terror o dominou, fazendo sua cabeça girar.

— O que você está dizendo?

— Desculpe, eu pensei que eu poderia, mas... — Ela respirou trêmula. — Eu não posso fingir ser apenas sua amiga, não quando eu quero ser muito mais para você. Ou você fica comigo ou não. Você tem que escolher.

Seu estômago revirou.

— Você não pode estar falando sério?

— Eu nunca falei tão sério em minha vida.

A raiva substituiu o medo que ele sentiu momentos atrás e que quase o havia sufocado.

Quem ela pensava que era, dando-lhe um ultimato após bagunçar sua vida? O que ela estava pensando ao estragar a amizade deles e possivelmente colocar seu relacionamento com a família dela em jogo?

— Então, se eu não andar na linha e fazer o que você quer... isso é o fim de tudo? Da nossa amizade?

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Kagome.

— Eu não posso continuar te amando se você não retribuir o meu amor — disse ela em voz baixa. — Não é justo comigo mesma. Você me ama? Você quer ficar comigo?

— Droga, Kagome, você sabe que eu me importo...

— Não venha passar a mão na minha cabeça. Eu te disse antes, eu queria tudo ou nada. O que é que vai ser?

A dor apertou o seu coração, mas ignorou.

— Se é assim que você quer — disse lentamente —, então terá que ser nada.

* * *

Pamy H - Ai está o capítulo tão esperado...HAHAHAHAHAHAH sabemos que ele não ia resistir tanto a ela, mas e agora né? Ela tem atitude por todas as mulheres do mundo hahahahaha Oh amiga, espero que esteja tudo bem ai, qualquer coisa estou aqui...;)

Luisa - Aiiiiiii, esse Inuyasha não tem jeito, mas qual homem que não precisa de um tempo pra cair a ficha né? Eles são muito atrasados HAHAHAHAHAHAH


	8. Chapter Final

Depois de subir as escadas até o quarto andar de seu prédio, Kagome parou e colocou as duas bolsas pesadas de supermercado no chão enquanto ela respirava profundamente para recuperar um pouco o fôlego. Ela olhou para o próximo lance de escadas; faltava apenas mais um para chegar a seu apartamento. Ela olhou com sofreguidão para as portas duplas que levavam ao corredor do elevador. Se ao menos ela não tivesse comido aquele pedaço de bolo de chocolate duplo no intervalo entre os seus dois turnos. Ou pelo menos poderia ter evitado comer o segundo pedaço enquanto revisava os prontuários.

Ela suspirou, ergueu as bolsas de compras novamente e subiu as escadas. Ela não podia nem culpar a pessoa que havia levado o bolo. Não quando era muito mais gratificante culpar Inuyasha. Se ele não tivesse mandado uma mensagem naquela manhã, pedindo um encontro, ela nunca teria comido o bolo. Bem, nunca teria comido o segundo pedaço, pelo menos.

Fazia três semanas desde que o viu pela última vez, mas ele ainda continuava tentando entrar em contato. No outro dia, foi tão longe a ponto de tê-la esperado na saída do trabalho. Felizmente, ela o avistou antes que a tivesse visto e pediu ao segurança do hospital que o escoltasse para fora. Os lábios dela enrijeceram, sim, tinha sido mesquinha, má, mas tinha partido seu coração. Ela merecia um pouco de vingança.

Não que Inuyasha tivesse captado a mensagem de que não queria mais o ver ou falar com ele. No topo das escadas, ela abriu a porta, virou a esquina e parou, e seu coração foi se alojar na garganta.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — perguntou a Inuyasha, não se importando se soava arrogante. Tudo o que queria era seguir em frente com sua vida. Era muito pedir?

Ele jogou o buquê de rosas vermelhas de um lado para o outro enquanto se aproximava dele.

— Você fica me evitando, eu então percebi que deveria esperá-la aqui. Você tem que voltar para casa em algum momento, certo?

— Você não deveria estar aqui. — Ela tirou a chave da bolsa e abriu a porta. — Eu não quero você aqui. Eu não quero te ver. — Ele fez uma careta tristonha, mas não estava pronta para se sentir culpada por colocá-lo nos eixos. Não quando a tinha machucado tanto.

— E caso você não tenha captado a mensagem, eu não quero que você me ligue ou mande recados de texto novamente. E da próxima vez que você aparecer no hospital, eu vou apresentar uma queixa na polícia.

— Eu sou a polícia.

— Então eu vou registrá-la no Departamento de Segurança Nacional!

Ela bateu a porta, mas não chegou a bater no nariz um pouco torto dele porque pôs seu pé para impedi-la de fechar.

— Apenas me ouça — disse ele. — Eu juro, se você ainda quiser me enxotar quando eu terminar, eu vou. E você nunca vai ouvir falar de mim outra vez.

Ela piscou para evitar derramar estúpidas e indesejadas lágrimas. Já havia chorado o suficiente por ele.

— Nada que você diga me interessa.

Girando sobre seus calcanhares, tremia internamente. Kagome jogou as bolsas em cima da mesa. Ela não se importava se a seguia. Ela simplesmente o ignoraria.

Ele estendeu as flores para ela.

— Estas são para você.

Ela apenas olhou, e ele baixou lentamente o braço de volta para o seu lado.

— Eu vou apenas as colocar aqui. — Ele deixou as flores na pequena bancada e, em seguida, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. — Eu sinto falta de você — desabafou.

O coração dela disparou, mas forçou sua expressão para permanecer impassível e o encarou brevemente.

— Você vai superar isso.

— Não. O problema é esse, eu acho que não vou conseguir.

Doía demais olhar para ele, então apenas deu de ombros e virou-se para colocar o leite na geladeira.

— Isso não é problema meu, Inuyasha.

Ela precisava que ele fosse embora, precisava que a deixasse esquecê-lo de uma vez por todas.

— E se eu disser que vou fazer isso virar um problema seu? — murmurou e então agarrou o braço dela, virando-a, e a beijou.

Os lábiosdela se suavizaram em contato com os dele e, por um momento, Inuyasha pensou que tudo ficaria bem, que as últimas semanas de inferno finalmente acabariam. Ele passou os braços em volta de Kagome e a abraçou com força.

Mas ela empurrou seu peito. Ele a soltou e deu um passo para trás.

Pelo visto, ele ainda teria que enfrentar um pouco mais de sofrimento.

— Não faça isso — disse Kagome, com a mão sobre a boca e com os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas não derramadas. Aquela visão o atingia nas entranhas.

— Por favor. Apenas vá embora.

— Eu não posso. — Seu estômago revirou. Suas palmas umedeceram — Eu amo você, Kagome.

— Certo — disse friamente —, como uma irmã mais nova. Eu entendo. Eu entendi desde a última vez que você me disse, então por que você não...

— Não, não é isso que eu quis dizer.

— O que você está tentando dizer, então?

— Que eu estou apaixonado por você, ok? — Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo e começou a andar de um lado para o outro em sua cozinha minúscula. Ela estava com os olhos arregalados enquanto seguia seus movimentos.

— Quero dizer que eu estava errado, totalmente errado por não lhe dizer isso antes. Quero dizer que eu não deveria ter deixado você ir, que eu estava sendo um idiota medroso. — Ele lançou um olhar para ela por cima do ombro.

— Bom, você não tem nada a dizer?

A boca dela estava aberta. Kagome fechou a boca para depois dizer.

— Na verdade, eu estou gostando de ouvir o que você tem a dizer. Então não quero interrompê-lo.

Ele deveria ter sabido que ela o faria pagar. Mas, se fosse preciso para tê-la de volta em sua vida, estava disposto a passar por isso.

Ele se dirigiu a ela e lhe segurou as mãos.

— Toda a minha vida eu pensei que eu era como meu pai, alguém que não conseguia se atrelar a ninguém; um homem que não queria se atrelar a ninguém Sempre pensei que fosse melhor não amar ninguém, porque eu poderia magoar essa pessoa da mesma forma que machucou a minha mãe. Mas depois que você partiu naquele dia, eu percebi que eu estive mentindo para mim mesmo. Eu pensei que estava protegendo você de mim, mas descobri que era eu que estava com medo de ficar sozinho. Eu temia amar você tanto e depois te perder. Kagome. Isso me mataria. Eu realmente quase morri nas últimas semanas sem você.

— Porque você sentiu falta de sua amiga? — perguntou, com lágrimas agora fluindo livremente por suas bochechas.

Ele gentilmente enxugou uma lágrima com a ponta do polegar e segurou o rosto dela em sua mão.

— Não — disse suavemente —, porque eu senti falta da mulher que amo. Eu amo você há anos, mas eu não queria admitir. Não queria pensar que você poderia ter os mesmos sentimentos por mim. E eu não queria que as coisas mudassem entre nós. Não queria que as coisas mudassem entre mim e sua família. Especialmente em relação ao seu pai.

— E agora?

— Agora, eu não me importo. Eu usei isso como desculpa para manter em segredo os meus verdadeiros sentimentos por você, para dizer a mim mesmo que não havia maneira de ficarmos juntos. O que você me diz?

Ele prendeu a respiração. Finalmente, ela perguntou:

— Você quer ficar para o jantar?

Era isso? Um sentimento de decepção caiu como uma bomba em seu estômago, mas preferiu deixá-lo de lado. Pelo menos era um começo.

— Eu adoraria.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e depois se jogou em seus braços, com tanta força que o lançou para trás, quase o derrubando.

— Eu também te amo, Inuyasha. Eu sempre amei e sempre amarei. E, embora não possa dar nenhuma garantia, eu prometo que eu nunca vou optar por deixá-lo. Nunca.

Fechou os olhos e a segurou firme.

— Eu vou guardar essa declaração para poder te cobrar nos próximos cinquenta anos ou mais.

Quando o beijou, ele sabia que valia a pena o coração dele correr o risco. Sabia que era seu par perfeito.

* * *

Oi gente, não queria deixar subtendido quando seria um final, gosto dessas surpresas. Foi um prazer publicar aqui essa fanfic, essa história que tanto amo. Fiquei feliz por ter conhecido vocês, obrigada por terem acompanhado, mandado reviews, isso sempre da uma motivação a mais pra gente. Não pretendo parar de adaptar algumas outras histórias, porém como meu tempo está muito corrido, vou ter que planejar a próxima fic com cuidado hahaha Mas é isso ai, espero que tenham gostado, beijinhos, qualquer coisa é só mandar mensagem em privado.

Luisa- KKKKKKKKK né? Imagino como ficou, totalmente válido sua reação, mas espero que tenha gostado de mais uma reviravolta, histórias assim dão uma empolgada na gente, obrigada por ter acompanhado desde o começo... Depois me fale o que achou desse final. hahahha

Pamy H - Esse Inuyasha é muito indeciso pelo amor, não tem como aguentar hahahaha Sei que vai ficar bem sim, mas não se esqueça que qualquer coisa estou aqui. Espero que tenha gostado da história, e obrigada por ter acompanhado.

Dai - OIIIII, sempre é bom ter leitora novaaaaa, esse casal deixa a gente meio louco! Espero que tenha gostado da história.

Karol - Fico imensamente feliz em saber disso, é sempre muito gratificante receber reviews assim, porque nos dá gás pra continuar, espero que tenha gostado da história.


End file.
